Breathe In, Breathe Out
by acedanzer14
Summary: Sharpay is a wealthy Upper East Side socialite who was kicked out of her private school. When she gets transfered to East Brooklyn high school, she finds more there than she expected. AU Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpay Evans is a rich, New York socialite. **

Sales Attendant: "Miss Evans your total will be $5,230."

_Sharpay hands the woman her credit card. _

Sharpay: "Here, charge it to my daddy's account!"

**She went to one of New York's most prestigious schools, New York Academy…**

Teacher: "Sharpay, do you have last night's homework assignment?"

Sharpay: "I didn't have time for that; I had more important things to do."

…**Until she went too far.**

_Shows Sharpay taking a drink from a flask at a dance._

Principal: "Sharpay Evans, we have no choice, but to suspend you."

Sharpay: "WHAT!"

**Now she has to attend a totally different school, where the people aren't so nice. **

_Shows her walking up to a school called East Brooklyn High School. _

Sharpay: "Hi I'm Sharpay Evans!"

_She holds out a hand for a girl to shake. _

Girl: "Yeah, I know who you are, and you better get out of my way!"

**But maybe not everything will be so bad in this new world. **

_Sharpay trips in the hallway and her books fly out of her hands. _

Troy: "Hey, are you okay?"

Sharpay: "I'm surprised you even bothered to ask."

**But when the two teenagers, from the opposite side of the tracks, start to fall for each other…everything goes wrong. **

Mrs. Evans: "I don't want you to be around that boy anymore."

Sharpay: "Mom, you can't do that!"

Mrs. Evans: "Sharpay, that boy is trash and he has no business being with my daughter!"

**Will fate work in their favor…?**

_Flashes to Sharpay talking to Troy_

Sharpay: "I don't care what she says, I'm not leaving you

Troy: I know, I believe you.

**Or will it try to tear them apart? **

Sharpay: "Troy, I got a call from my school today, they want me to come back."

Troy: "Are you going to go?"

Sharpay: "I…I don't know…"

**Breathe In, Breathe Out**

**Coming Soon**

Okay, I know the trailer pretty much sucks, but this is the first time I've ever done a trailer, ever. I think the story will be better than the trailer, the trailer makes the story come across as _**very**_sappy, but it won't be a whole lot; there will definitely be a lot of comedy thrown in. Anyway, tell me if I should continue.


	2. Anything Can Happen

Traffic. It was something she should have become accustomed to of all her years living on the Upper East Side, but it never ceased to amaze her. She always wondered when the traffic would stop, or if it ever did. Standing on the corner she held up her hand in the air and whistled, waiting for her yellow carriage to whisk her to the nearest Starbucks. She smiled as she saw a cab pull up onto the side of the road; her charm had always worked when it came to trying to get a cab. The drivers just couldn't resist her.

"Starbucks on 5th and 7th please," she replied as she slowly graced the backseat of the cab, making sure to not touch anything unpleasant.

She leaned her head against the window, her eyes catching the sight of all the yellow blurs that seemed to pass. It had become a regular hobby of hers to look inside other people's cabs, just to see how the other half of Manhattan lived. Today's contestant on her show was a short, fat, bald business man screaming angrily into his Blackberry. She rolled her eyes watching the man, every now and then laughing when a certain vain would pop out of his neck from his screaming. Suddenly, the cab pulled away and Sharpay was left without entertainment.

The cab ride was silent for the next few minutes that it took to get to the Starbucks. Once she saw the familiar logo, Sharpay began to dig in her wallet for the money to hand to the cab driver. She saw the monitor, $14.47; she was a couple dollars short. When the cab pulled over to the curb she stepped out and handed the cab driver his money.

"Hey lady, I think that you're a little short," he said in a thick Jersey accent.

Sharpay pushed her Chanel bag out of sight and began to bite her lips trying to make it look as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. "I'm so sorry sir, it's just that I've been really short on money these days, and, I just don't know what to do!" she started bawling.

"Lady, don't worry about it! You have a nice day!"

The cab sped off and Sharpay wiped the pretend tears from her eyes. She had charmed her way out of another one. She smiled and turned on her heels and pranced into the Starbucks.

She pushed open the door and saw him. A smile ran across her face and she began to run towards the table that he was sitting at. He knew her all to well; he was standing up and greeting her with a huge cup of coffee in his hands. She ran over and hugged the same smile still planted on her face.

"Charlie I'm so glad your back!" she squealed as she began to tighten her grip around his waist.

Charlie Campbell (yes, as in the soup), her boyfriend of more than two years, had just come back from an elongated vacation to his summer home in Martha's Vineyard. She hadn't seen him in more than two months, but he looked the same. Same gorgeous face, same dark short hair, same big green eyes. He hadn't changed one bit, except that he was way tanner than he was at the beginning of the summer. He was finally standing in front of her after the long summer, wearing his school uniform that Sharpay always said made him look "so hot."

"Me too," he said picking her up and swinging her around.

"You have to tell me everything that happened this summer! I haven't seen you in over two months Char! You have to fill me in on everything; did you get to go to any of those golf courses you wanted to visit…?"

"Whoa," he cut her off," you're going a little fast there Sharpay. How about I fill you in tonight over dinner? We can go have sushi and then maybe hit one of our favorite clubs, or we could check out some bands or something," he smirked.

"Sushi and then CB's, I know how much you like CB's," she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, her breath smelling of coffee.

"Sounds perfect. So what have I missed...?" he started to say before he was abruptly cut off by his girlfriend.

"Nothing much, actually. It's been pretty quiet these past couple weeks, which can only mean that something is going to happen soon," she glanced at her watch," come on, we better go. I don't want to be late for another day in hell."

The duo began walking down the various blocks of Manhattan, making there way every so slowly to the elite private school they attended. Their hands were intertwined, each of them occasionally looking up at the other and smiling. She loved Charlie, and she knew that she wanted to be with him forever, but she would sometimes wonder who else was out there for her.

They had finally reached the entrance to the huge private school aptly called, New York Academy for Boys and Girls. They each gave each other a look of dread, neither of them wanting to push open the huge oak doors to go inside. They figured if they stayed outside they wouldn't be counted absent, rather counted as not wanting venture in.

"We will have to go in eventually, you know," Charlie smiled for a moment.

"I know, but it's better to prolong it," she giggled.

"On three we will open the door, okay?"

"Okay," she reassured him.

"One… two…"

"Charles, you're back!" a voice screamed from behind him.

Sharpay turned around to see the one person that she definitely did not want to see. That bitch, the one girl who almost stole Charlie away from her had the nerve to show her face around Sharpay.

"Um, excuse me, but what the hell are you doing Amanda?" Sharpay yelled so loudly she was sure people in the Bronx could here her.

"I just came to say hello to Charles, that's okay isn't it Sharpay?" Amanda cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry, it's fine," Sharpay's voice dropped and she turned away, not wanting to watch the conversation going on between her boyfriend and that whore.

She pushed open the oak doors to the school and shuffled down the dark, wood corridors on the verge of tears. She turned around a corner, looking both ways to make sure that she saw no one. Sharpay opened the flap of her Louis Vuitton messenger bag and pulled out a silver bottle. She quickly jerked her head back, shoving the vodka quickly down her throat; her day had already started badly.

She turned around another dark corner to see a group of girls standing, chatting in a circle. All of the girls wearing the same uniform with the same Marc Jacobs flats. She gave herself a small smile and promenaded towards the group.

"Hey guys, nice shoes," she tried to sound enthusiastic, but all she could think about was Charlie and Amanda.

"There was a sale at Marc Jacobs, I saw them and then I called everyone. I called you too, but you never answered," a small redhead said in her signature nasally voice.

"My phones been off…"she started to say then was abruptly cut off by a voice behind her.

"Hey, want me to walk you to first?" the male voice spoke, trying to sound mysterious, but he failed. Sharpay knew who it was without even turning around.

It was Barrett Woodworf, her oldest friend. She had known him ever since she was born, and he had had a crush on her ever since she was three. The crush he had on her was blatantly obvious, from the "anonymous" Valentines Day cards, to the "secret admirer" notes that she always found in her locker. Barrett wasn't unattractive either, with his blue eyes, dark buzzed hair, and perfect cheekbones, which always made it harder for her to say no to the countless dates he would ask her on. He was her oldest friend and she had always heard stories about the friends that chose to become more than that and in the end things were never the same between them if they broke-up.

"I think I'm capable of walking myself, but thanks nonetheless," she smirked, even if he was her best friend, she still loved to flirt with him. Her friends cocked their eyebrows, and gave her a small wave before setting down the hallway.

"I can see that you've had a little morning pick-me-up," he smirked, putting one of his hands on the locker and leaning over her.

"I did stop and get some coffee early this morning."

"That's not the pick-me-up I was talking about. Unless, Grey Goose started making coffee," he leaned in closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sharpay giggled.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath," he whispered inches away from her ear.

"Hey Sharpay I finally found you…with Barrett" Charlie yelled as he tumbled around the corner, not liking the image that he was seeing.

"Barrett, do you mind if I talk to Sharpay for a minute," he asked, not politely. He never liked Barrett, he was always jealous of how much time he and Sharpay spent together.

"Uh, yeah man, go ahead. I'll catch you later Sharpay," he gave Charlie a confused look before he strolled down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay whispered, she didn't want to cause a scene.

"I don't like all the time you spend with that guy. I'm your boyfriend, not him," he pointed in the direction that Barrett was walking.

"He is my best friend," her voice became louder," besides, I don't like it when you always talk to Amanda but you do anyway. I thought we agreed that you would never talk to that slut again!"

"She talked to me first," he tried to calm her down, not wanting her to let anything accidentally slip.

"So, make up an excuse and then walk the other way!"

"It's not that easy!" he was becoming more frustrated with the way she was acting.

"We agreed that you would not talk to her, and that I wouldn't say anything!"

"Sharpay, listen, I'm sorry. I promise it'll be the last time! I will never talk to her again, ever," he stepped towards her, brushing a stand of hair away from her face.

"It better be, or we're over, because I just can't take it anymore Charlie. I hate it when she comes up to you saying 'Charles' in that stupid, high, stupid voice," she quietly sniffled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Pay. Look, how about instead of going to CB's tonight, I take you to Saks and I'll help you pick out a dress for the party on Friday?" he smirked, knowing that he had used the proper bait.

"Mmm, okay!" she chirped, giving him a

"Now tell me all about your summer…" he inquired, putting his arm around her as they strolled down the hallway.

**So, first chapter, what did you guys think? I wonder what all this stuff going on between Sharpay and Amanda is. I will be sure to tell you in the next couple of chapters. Next chapter will be about Troy, anyway Read&Review!**


End file.
